


Afterparty

by revoltstjarna



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Collars, Foot Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Power Play, Size Kink, Teasing, and reversal of the power play, but leo isnt in italy for Whatever reason. they live together, in canon limbo because we have no idea what happens to them in enstars 2, or like. half of one, they're a little drunk but its not like. part of the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoltstjarna/pseuds/revoltstjarna
Summary: It's already late at night as Leo turns the key and unlocks the door to their apartment, but it's not like that matters. Werewolves are nocturnal, after all, and Leo's been waiting patiently for too long.
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Afterparty

After kicking his boots off, Leo hops through the hall and into the living room, dumping his haul onto the coffee table. The party had been fun, but not fun enough to keep some of the more rowdy guests from forming trick-or-treating teams and going out into the night to create their own entertainment. Madara is more methodical in entering, unlacing his shoes to the best of his ability and placing them- as well as Leo’s forgotten boots- on the shoe rack before heading after his boyfriend into their apartment.

Madara plops himself down on the couch, lazily watching Leo divide his candy into nonsensical heaps. Trying to make sense of whatever his criteria might be for what goes where proves fruitless, so Madara settles for never actually knowing what’s going on. The usual with his boyfriend, he supposes. Unbuttoning his flannel slightly now that they’re back inside, he closes his eyes and sighs, briefly regretting the small amount of alcohol he did have at the party. He got nowhere near drunk, but the buzz is a lot less comfortable when he’s no longer surrounded by people.

Leo, on the other hand, keeps popping pieces of candy into his mouth. Letting different flavor combinations of fruit and confections mingle in his decently sober mouth helps stimulate his thoughts, and he briefly raps his fingers on the table, thinking on where his stashes of music sheets might be hiding today. But just as he remembers leaving a stack of them under the sink, he also remembers his real reason for dragging Madara home. The leash on his hip feels heavy- even heavier than the swords _Knights_ tend to wear on stage- as he watches his boyfriend zone out on the couch. 

The fact that he even got Madara to wear the collar was a feat, considering how much the guy hates the feeling of being tied down. Selling it as a part of their matching costumes definitely helped, though, and Leo knows that Madara’s weak to his whims in the first place- even without the promise of Leo in cute shorts and high socks to sweeten the deal. It’s not necessarily meant as a “sexy” costume, but Leo thinks Madara looks good in everything he puts on.  _ Too _ good, if anything. Thankfully ripped jeans showing off just a hint of toned thighs weren’t out of the question for a big bad wolf, and neither was a roughed-up collar.

So maybe Leo had a bit of an agenda to get his boyfriend into a pair of wolf ears and a clip-on tail. That’s not a crime.

But unfortunately, Madara turns out to be an excellent socializer when he wants to be, and so even with his own outfit meant to attract attention, Leo didn’t get a chance to do a single fun thing to him all night- especially not with Leo’s own friends clinging to him. Not even when he pulled Madara out to go trick-or-treating did he get any more alone time for the two of them. Well, he  _ did  _ get a hell of a lot of candy, so he can’t complain too much. 

Except he can, and he will.

Feeling a weight shuffle in his lap and an insistent patting on his cheek, Madara snaps out of his dozing and sits up properly in his seat to look down at Leo with an apologetic smile on his face.

“Sooorry, Leo-san. Mama didn’t quite catch that~ Mind repeating it for me?”

Leo blinks at him, before wordlessly reaching his hands up and over Madara’s shoulders, trying to tangle in soft brown hair but only feeling the back of Madara’s neck. Right, ponytail. He pouts a little at Madara’s soft chuckle, threading his fingers together behind Madara’s head instead and pulling him in for a kiss. Madara opens his lips as soon as Leo pries at them, and he feels the shorter man smirk as he gasps at the feeling of hot, half-molten chocolate pouring inside. Something about the way Leo kisses it into his mouth is lewd enough for the brunet to feel faint, grabbing at the front of Leo’s blouse and red hood. 

Pulling away once all the chocolate has been swallowed, Leo inspects his work. Madara is breathing heavy, face flushed and tongue slipping out to make sure Leo didn’t get his lips covered in sticky candy. He feels himself salivate a little at how utterly debauched Madara looks after just one kiss, and he figures he might as well see how far he can take this before the other man starts begging. Maybe he’ll snap.  _ God,  _ Leo hopes he snaps.

His hands work at the remaining buttons of the flannel, a little shaky with pent up anticipation but steady enough to make quick work of the shirt as he leans down, his mouth latching onto Madara’s neck. His teeth are sharp over Madara’s pulse, his lips pressed flush against the skin over and over until he feels the gasps from his boyfriend reverberate into them. Once the shirt is unbuttoned, Madara moves to shake it off his shoulders, but Leo’s hand snaking up to grab at the collar as his mouth releases from the new hickey with an obscene “pop” makes him stop in his tracks.

“No~, Keep it on.”

Madara’s not about to argue with that. Leo’s voice is sweet and the usual amount of chipper, but the way it shakes slightly with arousal promises something even better if he complies. When Leo’s hands finally sneak under the flannel, raking painted-but-chipped nails up Madara’s sides and back before settling over his chest- the cool fingers heavenly on his hot skin- Madara groans and is rewarded by Leo’s tongue pressing against his adam’s apple, obviously enjoying the whole thing way too much. The hands squeeze, essentially fondling Madara’s chest until he’s gasping for air from the combined attention of both Leo’s mouth and hands on him.  _ Cute, _ Leo thinks.

Leo pulls away with his hands trailing back down to press at Madara’s abdomen, feeling toned muscles tense under taut skin as Madara hisses quietly at the pressure. Reaching down, he unclasps the rolled-up leash from the holster on his belt, unravelling it before leaning forwards into Madara, letting their hips slot together and giving his own an experimental roll. His boyfriend groans, his head leaning back and giving Leo an excellent view of his previous work. Countless sets of marks all over his neck and shoulders, dancing as Madara shifts in his seat… Leo wants to grab a marker and draw lines to connect them, into music, into constellations, whatever his mind decides to make them into, all on a whim. He wonders if Madara would squirm like this if Leo wrote all over him too, but files that idea away for another day.

The leash snaps into place with a satisfying click, and Madara pushes Leo back in an effort to catch his breath for long enough to check what he’s up to. Leo searches his face for any sign of discomfort or non-consent, but instead he gets a tentative nod accompanied by Madara’s hands sneaking down toward his hips. Smirking, Leo leans forward until their chests are flush together- his arms over Madara’s shoulders- and deliberately arches, seemingly inviting Madara to reach further, wrap his arms around and grab at Leo’s ass. But as soon as the taller man’s hands move, Leo tugs hard on the leash, forcing his head back so Leo can nuzzle in under his jaw, kisses dangerously light as he reaches the hand not holding the leash back to grab Madara’s wrist firmly.

“Where do you thing you’re touching,  _ puppy?  _ Don’t tell me you need to be retrained? You should know better than to touch your master without his permission.”

Madara’s sigh is heavy with both frustration and arousal. He knows that the “ou-sama” thing is more or less all an act, so Leo gets plenty of practice, but does he  _ have _ to be so damn good at slipping into character from out of nowhere..? His low and threatening tone right next to Madaras ear really gets him going, and he knows that Leo knows this, too. When he doesn’t answer, too caught up in trying to get himself together, Leo quietly pipes up.

“Color?”   
  
“... Green.”   
  
“You sure, Mikejimama..? It’s alright if you’re not feeling-”

“I’m more than feeling it,  _ master. _ ”

Madara’s grin is nothing less of shit-eating as he presses a thigh up to grind between Leo’s. The shorter man gasps and hisses out a “No fair, you-” before winding the collar around his hand a few times, matching Madara’s expression as he tugs him closer and into another kiss. 

As their rutting against each other grows more and more desperate, Leo splays a hand over Madaras chest, pushing him back against the pillows as he climbs off his lap. Madara whines a little at the lack of friction, but feels the leash being tugged again as Leo sits down in the seat next to him. He’s sitting like he’s supposed to, but the way his legs are spread and how he motions for Madara to get down on the floor makes the bigger man’s face heat up. He obliges, of course, more than happy to please. From down here, Leo eyes him like a hungry predator, eyes cold as his thumb teases the fabric of the leash.

“You know how to suck me off, don’t you? You might be a mutt with no manners, but even  _ you _ should be able to do that much~. And of course, no good dogs use their paws.”

Madara feels himself twitch a little in his pants, erection straining against the fabric at Leo’s foul mouth. He’s aware that he can appreciate being talked down to sometimes, but this is pretty different from the usual teasing, and yet Madara cant stop himself from nuzzling into Leo’s thigh. He noses higher and higher until his face is nestled in the joint between Leo’s hip and thigh, mouth watering slightly at the heat of feeling Leo's crotch so close to his cheek. Impatient, he places his hands on Leo’s mid-thigh, leaning up with the new leverage to bite at the zipper. Grasping the metal piece between his teeth, Madara pulls it down.

He feels his own groan rumble in his chest before he hears it, eyes glazing over as he gently nuzzles the fabric of Leo’s shorts aside. Leo himself only sighs in relief at being released from the stuffy pants, but Madara can’t stop looking at him, his mouth watering like he’s really a dog faced with a treat. Leo’s cock is nearly fully hard and keeps twitching against the lace panties whenever Madara’s hot breath ghosts over it. Gingerly biting at the fabric- careful to not snag any skin- Madara pulls the panties aside, wasting no time in nuzzling Leo’s shaft as he kisses his way up towards the tip. 

“Master sure is big, huuh… I might need some help getting it to fiiit~.”

It’s a bit of an exaggeration, but Madara knows from experience just how well Leo hits inside of him anyway, the sharp curve just enough to make the head grind against his sweet spot with every move they make. His mouth waters again, and he lets his tongue soak in it for a second before pressing it flush against Leo’s head and relishing in the gasp it earns him. But then Leo’s hands are on his head and Madara feels himself being pushed down, huffing out a laugh around the length eagerly sinking into his waiting mouth. He did ask for help after all.

“Less talk, more action. Next time I’ll make sure to punish you properly, if that’s what you need in order to stop bothering me. C’mo~n, I’m falling asleep up here.”

Leo’s talk is steady even as the hands on Madara’s head shake. Needing no time to adjust, Madara starts bobbing his head, making sure to make up for his lack of hands by sinking all the way down and swallowing around Leo whenever he gets restless. The gasps and moans spill out of Leo in waves, mingling with the filthy noises of Madara’s mouth on his cock and forming a symphony of sex somewhere in the back of his mind for him to jot down later- that is, if he remembers to. The way Madara’s looking up at him through dark eyelashes, the way the muscles of his back roll with every bob down, his flushed face, the way he occasionally pops off to catch his breath, his tongue sticking out to pulse against Leo’s head… Leo makes sure to store all of that away, a treasure for his eyes only.

He feels himself getting closer, Madara’s tongue hot and heavy and  _ wet _ as it works against him, swirling around the tip whenever Madara pulls back and sliding along the shaft on his way back down. Leo can’t muster up the coordination to tear Madara’s hairtie off and so he settles for grabbing at his soft ears, rubbing them as if they were the real deal and delighting in the soft sigh Madara lets out through his nose. He’s always so good at playing along. Pulling at the ears- and most likely some of the hair around them as well- rewards him with a hefty groan rumbling out of Madaras throat, and Leo whines as he readjusts his grip to slam Madara down onto him. Fucking his face is always hot, Madara’s mouth melting around him like butter and tears pooling at the corners of his eyes.    


“A-ah, Mama… You- You’re so hot, such a good boy,  _ fuck _ , I-”

With one last groan from Madara at the praise, Leo sobs as he tips over the edge. Even though he’s stopped forcing Madara down onto him, the brunet keeps trying to take him deeper, swallowing dutifully as Leo pumps mouthful after mouthful of cum down his throat. He feels himself shake, watching Madara as he milks him dry, softly humming around Leo’s cock and keeping a warm hand splayed out over his lower stomach. He barely chokes anymore- learned how to avoid that  _ too _ fast, in Leo’s opinion- and instead swallows and swallows until Leo’s soft again before finally letting him go. 

A trail of saliva connects the tip of Leo’s dick to Madara’s tongue as he slips out of his boyfriend’s mouth, and just the sight of it makes arousal rumble in Leo’s gut again. _Unfair_. Tugging at the leash, he gets Madara to stand on his knees, leaning forward to capture Leo’s lips in a kiss as ordered.

It’s sweet but hungry, Madara obviously searching for stimulation wherever he can get it, but Leo can’t seem to mind the enthusiasm. If anything, it’s kind of cute to see him so worked up. But then Madara’s hands sneak up under Leo’s blouse and he bites at Leo’s lip a bit too hard, so Leo puts his right foot to Madara’s chest and forces him away. His hand is still wrapped in the leash though, so Madara ends up suspended between being pushed back and pulled forward, hands scrambling for purchase in Leo’s hood. 

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, pup,” Leo coos, eyes lidded and still a little out of breath. “You might’ve done a pretty good job for a mutt, but do you really think you’re gonna get to fuck me? You’d be lucky if I let you rut against my foot, you kno~w.”

To accentuate his point, his left foot sneaks up from the floor to press against the painfully obvious tent in Madara’s pants. His foot is surprisingly nimble as he undoes the fly with it, and he breaks character briefly to snicker a little at Madara raising an eyebrow his way. He’s a genius too, after all, and Madara better not forget it.

Madara’s erection looks even bigger without the jeans trapping it, and Leo licks his lips a little as he grinds the ball of his foot into Madara’s crotch. The other man can’t do much but gasp as he pulls at the fabric of the hooded cape, hips rolling into the touch and cheeks hot with shame. It’s not enough, nowhere near enough, and the way Leo jeers at him from his seat up on the couch confirms that he’s  _ very  _ aware of this. The realization only serves to fuel Madara’s frustration, the maddening feeling rumbling hotly in his gut as Leo pushes his foot harder against Madara, laughing breathlessly at the way he gasps for air against the collar.

Suddenly, the world spins, and Leo’s back hits the seat of the couch hard enough for the air to get knocked right out of his lungs. His head now seated on the armrest, he growls and glares up at Madara, who’s seated between Leo’s legs with both of his hands working to get Leo’s shirt undone. Tugging roughly at the collar, Leo tries to squirm away. His heart is beating a mile a minute and his body is filled with adrenaline, the instinct of cornered prey kicking in as Madara easily follows, slotting his hips back against Leo’s and leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss, rough and teethy and just the right amount of messy for Leo to miss Madara simply tearing the last infuriating button off of his shirt. 

He definitely doesn’t miss the way Madara’s warm hands splay over his chest, though. The other man refuses to stop kissing him even as his fingers trace Leo’s abdomen, play with his nipples, lift him by the back of the waist so that he can grind into Leo until his voice gives out, one hand fisting in Madara’s shirt and the other holding onto the leash for dear life. It’s intoxicating, this feeling of powerlessness. 

That feeling only intensifies as Madara hooks his thumbs into the high waistband of Leo’s shorts, pulling them down over his ass before grabbing Leo’s legs, pulling them together in front of his chest so he can remove the piece of clothing completely. The way he licks his lips at the sight of Leo- still mostly soft and back under the lace- is nearly predatory, and Leo finds himself shivering at the feeling of being judged like a piece of meat. His nerves are making his blood rush in his ears, but as Leo watches Madara push his pants down, his underwear following, he can’t bring himself to care if he’s about to be devoured for real.

Madara settles back between his legs, leaning forward until he’s all Leo can see, his shape blocking out the lights above and his member hot and heavy where Leo can feel it resting on his stomach next to his own. He undoes his own ponytail, hair falling down to rest around his jaw and shoulders in a wild way that gets Leo’s stomach churning. Madara leans down, hair tickling Leo’s face and teeth grazing over Leo’s ear before hoarsely whispering into it. 

“Need lube."

It’s a statement, not a question, and so Leo just pats the shorts that Madara pulled off of him, a small container in the front pocket easily found by the brunet. He huffs a bitter laugh as he opens it, letting a hefty amount pour onto his fingers before pulling the panties aside and letting two fingers circle Leo’s entrance. When he notices no sign of discomfort, Madara pushes them in, and Leo only exhales shakily as he pulls at Madara’s shirt, uncomfortable with the cold gel. Madara’s not looking for more foreplay right now, and judging by how soft Leo is around his fingers- not to mention the literal bottle of lube he brought- he already planned for this kind of thing, so Madara only loosens him up a little before taking his fingers back out. Someday he’ll make Leo fuck himself on his fingers, but right now Madara needs to be inside him,  _ claiming  _ him, because any more time wasted will make him go insane.

He pours more lube into his hand before pumping himself, groaning throatily at finally having some proper stimulation before stopping his hand once he’s covered in slick. Lining himself up with Leo’s entrance, he’s distracted by those damn hands tugging at his shirt again. He grabs them both, bringing them together so that he can hold them with one hand as he pins them back above Leo’s head. Leo shudders and squirms, his voice pleading, but the obvious fiery excitement in his eyes from the hunt is enough for Madara to read the act. Leaning back over Leo, he bares his teeth and pushes into the tight heat, his hips barely stuttering until he’s bottomed out, fingers of his free hand locked in an iron grip on Leo’s hip. No escape.

Giving Leo no time to get used to the fullness, Madara gives an experimental thrust. Leo’s eyes flutter shut, his wrists straining against Madara’s hand and his cock stirring in his underwear, not quite able to get hard again so quickly. Snapping his hips, Madara sets up a merciless rhythm, fucking Leo down into the couch until he’s practically mewling, nothing but putty in Madara’s hands.

“Mama, you’re so- ah… Mmn… You’re so big, I can-.. I feel you, through my guts…”

Madara knows that it’s mostly lip service, but Leo’s well aware of how Madara feels about their size difference, how he feels about the idea of being able to see himself fucking Leo from the outside, and so Madara leans down, kissing and biting at Leo’s neck as his free hand pushes Leo’s shirt up before splaying over his stomach, groaning at the feeling of the soft skin as he kneads down. Leo isn’t quite small enough for Madara to feel his own cock moving through his stomach, but the shameless moan that slips out of the redhead tells Madara that  _ he _ at least felt something. 

Picking up speed, Madara finds himself moaning and gasping, Leo squirming around him in mock attempts to escape that are quickly cut short by Madara lifting Leo’s hips, his cock now grinding against his sweet spot until Leo is nonverbal, shuddering and tensing as he cries out nonsense. His face is the best part, though; flushed pink and green eyes hazed over with pleasure, brows knitted, lips kissed- and bitten- smooth and red. Leaning down to press another messy kiss to those lips rewards Madara with the feeling of Leo gasping around his tongue, panting as he tries to get his breath back. 

Leo feels Madara’s rhythm start to slip as he gets close, and nimbly links his legs together behind the other man’s back, forcing him deeper inside. He can’t help but laugh at how it knocks the wind out of his own lungs, but Madara only slows down and moves to pull out at the sound of Leo’s wheezing instead of slamming in harder like Leo wants him to.

“Leo-san, I’m close… If you don’t let me gh-.. go... I’ll-...”

Leo’s weak tug at the leash in his hands does nothing, but he arches up and back onto Madara, heels of his feet still pressed into the other man's lower back. Looking Madara in the eyes, Leo grins in an absolutely catlike fashion and rolls his hips, voice throaty and hoarse as he speaks.

“Yeah, I know. Come on, I’ve been a good toy, haven’t I? So knot me already, puppy~”

The groan that tears its way out of Madaras throat is deep and guttural as he rolls his hips into Leo’s before picking his pace back up. The sounds of skin on skin are combined with increasingly needy moans from Leo until Madara chokes them out of him with a kiss, going so far as to bite at Leo’s tongue to get a proper taste of him before trailing down, sucking hard at the junction between his neck and shoulder until the skin blossoms in reds and pinks and Leo sobs at the relentless rhythm of Madara’s cock inside him. He thinks he’s begging,  _ pleading  _ with him to please, please, for the love of  _ god _ , fill him up, but all he can hear and see and feel is Madara, invading his every sense and fucking Leo hard enough for the smaller man to feel like he’s seriously about to break. 

He knows Madara would never let that happen, though. He’s too warm, too caring, too  _ careful _ to ever break Leo in a way that he can’t fix. But right now, Leo wants to pretend he can. Tilting his head to the side, he gives Madara a better view of his shoulder, inviting him in. 

“It’s, ah- It’s alright, Mama… Just do it, please, Ma-  _ Madara _ , breed me, I need you to-”

Madaras peak hits so fast that Leo barely even notices it’s happening until he’s being cradled instead of pinned down by the wrists, Madara curling around him and keeping him in place with his entire body. He’s gasping and shaking in waves, whimpering as he feels himself spilling deep into Leo, and he rolls his hips in an attempt to fuck it even further in. Mind dazed with pleasure, he lets his teeth sink into Leo’s shoulder, and Leo tenses in his arms before crying out, melting into Madaras hold as his eyes roll back, the bite finally tipping him over the edge.

His second orgasm of the night is intense, his vision blacking out for god knows how long and his body aching from the rough treatment. But he likes waking back up to being held oh so gently by Madara, curled up against his chest. It’s warm, he manages to think through the hot cotton rapidly filling his mind. He feels safe as he spills into Madara’s warm and waiting hand- when did he start pumping Leo through his orgasm?- and he feels safe as Madara presses a gentle kiss to his forehead, and he feels safe as he feels himself somehow still being filled up.  _ Mama sure is impressive, _ he thinks.  _ Like this, it’s almost like I’m seriously being knotted. _

They stay like that for a while, Madara still comfortable inside Leo and Leo with his arms wrapped around Madara’s torso, gently kneading at his back and nuzzling up against his neck. Leo feels comfortably hot, blissed out from consecutive orgasms, but eventually he feels Madara’s body shake slightly in his arms, gentle sniffling escaping the larger man as he hides his face in Leo’s hair.

“Mikejimama..? Hey, you good? Ah, I didn’t go too hard on you, did I? If I hurt you, I’ll honorably resign from my-”

Laughing quietly, Madara covers Leo’s mouth with a free hand.

“That’s not it. If anyone, shouldn’t it be  _ me _ saying thaaat? I was the one who fucked you until you more or less passed out, y’knoow? Not to mention biting you hard enough to break skin…”

If Madara had a real tail, this is where it’d tuck between his legs. Leo snickers quietly at the imaginary scene, but when he absentmindedly touches his shoulder out of curiousity, his laugh morphs into a low hiss of pain. Yeah, makeup isn’t covering that one. At least Madara seems to have wiped- or licked- it clean while Leo was still out of it, so that’s nice. He shakes his head gently, mumbling something incoherent about Mikejimama being nice, and sexy, and how he shouldn’t feel bad since he did exactly what Leo wanted him to. 

“I see. Well, either waaay, we should get cleaned up, Leo-san. I’m getting all sticky and gross over heeere~.”

Madara squirms and coos and Leo giggles in his hold, retracting his hands to slap them against Madara’s chest as he complains about being moved around. Madara eventually stops, making sure Leo is ok as he slowly but surely lifts him off of his own- now soft- cock. They both shudder at the motion, but Leo moans breathily as Madara’s cum starts leaking out, slowly dripping down his inner thigh before Madara scoops it up with one hand, sticking his fingers into his own mouth to clean them off as he lays Leo down onto the couch with the other hand. 

“Stay right here, alriiight? I’ll go get a washcloth to clean you up with, so sit tight!”

“It’s not like I can go anywhere else, can I...? Stupid~.”

Madara laughs at that, quiet but genuine. He presses a quick kiss to Leos forehead before walking off, coming back a little later with a damp cloth and a small bowl of water. Leo shudders at the feeling of the smooth fabric against his sore skin, but Madara’s hands are gentle and the water is nice and warm without being too hot, so he finds himself drifting off as Madara gently fingers him to clean him out, before wiping down his stomach and thighs. 

Satisfied with his work, Madara puts the bowl and cloth aside, gently picking Leo up to carry him to their bedroom. Madara would’ve loved to just not bother and sleep on the couch, but ruining their nice mood with sore backs in the morning isn’t very appealing. And so he tucks Leo in before slipping into bed next to him, both of them immediately seeking each others’ warmth in the pile of chilly covers until their combined body heat slowly warms the bed, Leo snuggled up against Madara’s chest as he snoozes away. Madara yawns, stretching his sore muscles one last time before wrapping his arms around Leo and burrowing his nose into the soft orange hair. It smells warm, homely. 

More than anything, though, Leo reeks of their previous activities, and Madara makes a mental note to pull him into a joint shower tomorrow. Leo still owes him a second round to even the scores, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> somehow i found myself in a mood and ended up writing 5k words of petplay. it be like that sometimes
> 
> currently in the process of rebranding this month into "nonstop nut november"


End file.
